


all the fear and the fire of the end of the world

by Darkyy



Series: SIX Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: ADHD Anne Boleyn, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Autistic Catherine Parr, Autistic Character, Autistic Katherine Howard, Dissociation, End of the World, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Cousin Anne Boleyn, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disasters, Panic Attacks, Team Bonding, Team as Family, also this is pretty k howard centric but ill try to put in other povs, kitty treats her animal crossing villagers RIGHT, sorry for making them suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyy/pseuds/Darkyy
Summary: "Have you been listening to the radio?" Catalina cuts in, her brows knitted with concern. Jane looks a little put-out by her tone, and shakes her head. "No?" Jane intones."It's going to snow," Anne says, "In the middle of June. It's going to snow later today." She sounds overwhelmed....It's a Tuesday morning.Katherine Howard wakes up.It's the end of the world.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves & Catherine Parr, Catherine Parr & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard, Everyone & Everyone, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Series: SIX Apocalypse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	all the fear and the fire of the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Heard it First From Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895850) by [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/pseuds/WreakingHavok). 



It's a Tuesday morning.

Katherine Howard wakes up.

It's the end of the world.

───

The world didn't end with a flash or a bang. It wasn't even fast. 

It's the middle of June, and Katherine is more than happy with spending her days lazing around on the couch watching Disney movies, or playing video games with Anne and Anna. Having been back for a year, she's even confident enough to go to the pool without worrying about the jeers or stares she might get.

(Of course, she still worries, but it's a big step forward in her opinion.)

It's the middle of June, and Katherine is lying upside down on the couch. When Jane looks up from her needlework, she tuts at the teen. Says she'll make herself dizzy if she stays like that.

"You say that as if my sinus issues don't make me dizzy twenty-four seven," Katherine replies.

"But then it will make you _more_ dizzy, and then you'll complain about being dizzy," Jane points out.

Katherine pauses. "...Good point."

Anne bursts through the front door as Katherine rights herself, the world spinning. She's trailed by Catalina, Cathy, and Anna, who had gone out for groceries. Anna seemed to be lugging all the bags.

"Guys, holy shit!" Anne exclaims.

"Language," Jane warns. Anne ignores it, looking mildly freaked out. The world is still spinning, so Katherine rests her head against a throw pillow.

"Have you been listening to the radio?" Catalina cuts in, her brows knitted with concern. Jane looks a little put-out by her tone, and shakes her head. "No?" Jane intones.

"It's going to snow," Anne says, "In the middle of June. It's going to snow later today." She sounds overwhelmed.

Katherine sits up, looking at her cousin with wide eyes. Her gaze flits between the rest of the queens, gauging their reactions. Catalina is worried- a scary thing. Jane is confused. Cathy looks antsy, fidgeting with her bracelet. Anna's face is stoic, but her jaw is set too tensely to seem calm.

As Anna and Cathy put away the groceries, Catalina turns on the TV and switches the channel to the news. They listen quietly as the forecast tells of snow around 15:00. Katherine looks at her phone warily. It's 12:30. 

The weatherman looks a little frazzled. The news anchor comes back on and says that Australia is sinking into the sea. It's coming apart into little pieces.

Katherine sits very quiet and still as the rest of the queens talk around her, all in various states of confusion and worry. She takes it in. It is June, and it is going to snow in two and a half hours. Australia is falling apart into the sea. 

_What next?_ She thinks.

───

Two and a half hours later, snow begins to fall. Katherine presses herself against the glass sliding door leading into the garden, not quite wanting to go outside, but still wanting to see the snow. It seemed real enough. Small white flakes dusting the ground, slowly piling up around the yard. Anne and Cathy stand next to her, both daring each other to go outside. Somehow, Anne seems less panicked now that it's actually snowing than before.

Cathy gives in, eventually. Kitty watches as she steps out into the snow. Cathy seems… fascinated. Intrigued.

"It's just… snow," she says.

"Yeah, but maybe it's like, weird radioactive snow. Maybe it'll kill you really, really slowly," Anne replies.

"Anne, don't say that!" Katherine cuts in, giving her cousin a wide-eyed look. Anne shrugs and looks away. "I'm only kidding," she concedes, "I'm sure it's just regular snow."

Cathy comes back in after a few minutes, not wanting to test if Anne's joke theory was actually right.

Catalina paces around the living room as the news anchor chatters. Apparently Australia hasn't completely come apart, but it's certainly flooding.

"Wonder when they'll start changing the maps," Cathy mumbles. Anne elbows her in the side and retorts, "Wonder when London will be underwater, too!" 

Catalina sends her a glare, and Anne shuts up.

"Weather's fucked in America, too," Anna pipes up, showing the queens her phone. It's snowing in New York. Earthquakes are striking up the west coast. Non-stop rain on the east coast.

Katherine gets a sinking feeling that this is only the beginning.

"Where's Jane?" Kitty asks instead.

"Upstairs. Something about having to pack," Anna replies. Her tone sounds nonchalant, but Kitty can see the worry in her eyes.

So, up the stairs Kitty goes, then she's standing in front of Jane's door. She pauses right before she knocks; there are shifting noises inside the room.

_Knock knock knock._

"Jane? Can I come in?" Kitty asks.

The noises stop. There's a brief second of footfalls before the door opens with a creak. Jane looks ruffled, worried.

"Why are you…?" Kitty trails off, peeking around Jane. There are a few suitcases by the bed. One is already packed while the other is half filled. Jane sighs.

"Just… taking preemptive measures," she says, trying to smile and keep her tone light. Kitty squints up at her, back at the suitcases, then back at Jane.

"Preemptive measures for what?" Kitty asks, even though she feels the answer is obvious.

Jane lets out a sigh, like she expected the question. She steps aside to let Kitty in, who immediately goes to inspect the suitcases. Clothes, various trinkets, and toiletries are packed into both.

"I know it seems silly, but I've been reading online about the 'apocalypse', and I started packing. That was a bad sign, you know, snowing in June. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it," Jane frets, tapping her fingers together rhythmically. Kitty stays silent for a while, watching her uncertainly.

"I think so too," Kitty replies quietly.

Jane perks up, "Y- you do?"

Kitty nods. She rubs her hands over her arms as she stands. "I just got this… bad feeling, y'know? Like how they said Australia was sinking, and Anne showed me America is falling apart as well."

Kitty shivers. "When do you think we'll be next?" She asks.

Jane hugs her tight. "I don't know, Kitty. I don't know."

───

It takes a week for everything to go to shit.

Katherine's been counting the days, waiting for something to happen since the snowfall on Tuesday. The news reporters continue talking about the catastrophes happening. Tsunamis in the Philippines. California goes under. Australia disappeared on Friday. It was only a matter of time, she supposed.

It starts with a soft rumble. The lights shiver and the plants tremble. Edward- a large ginger lily amicably named by Jane- rattles in his pot with a tinny noise. 

"Huh," Anne intones, "that was weird."

The earth cracks. Everything becomes chaos in a matter of seconds.

Jane disappears upstairs, Anne grabs Kitty's arm, shouting something to Catalina and Cathy who also run upstairs. Anna bolts outside.

What Kitty sees- she didn't think she'd ever forget it.

There's a long line spidering through the concrete. It makes a rift in the middle of the street. In the distance, she can see buildings toppling over.

"Fuck!" Anna says, breathless. Kitty barely hears her over the whirlwind in her head. 

"We've gotta go," Jane says, placing a hand on her shoulder from behind. When Kitty looks, she's holding two suitcases. Cathy and Catalina accompany her, carrying suitcases for everyone else. The rest of the queens all have varying expressions of panic.

There's another crack. It rips through the air.

The house collapses as the earth roars. Cathy screams. Plaster and debris falls to the wayside. She watches as the foundation of the house crumples in on itself. Anne drags her into the car.

Kitty's stomach hurts as the house sinks into the earth, and the world falls apart around them. Life just takes and takes and takes.

───

They're headed-

somewhere. Katherine doesn't know. Somewhere in the west, maybe? She doesn't pay attention anymore, her brain fuzzy with sleeplessness and the looping memory of the earth cracking and the house collapsing. 

The queens try to help, at least. Anne and Anna play video games with her when they take a break from driving. Cathy accompanies her into the petrol station; the attendant looks tired to the bone. Kitty stifles a wince at his sunken face. She collects as many snacks, drinks, and to-go meals as she can. At the price, the attendant gives her a blank eyed look. It makes her skin crawl.

She leaves with the food and drinks free of charge.

Still, when night falls and the rest of the queens fall asleep, Kitty stares blankly at the ceiling of the car and plays the memory on loop. Sometimes her thoughts wander. Back to before the 'actual fucking apocalypse' (as Cathy calls it) to where they were all happy. Everyone was healing.

Kitty scowled and threw her arm over her eyes. 

Life took from her, and it keeps on taking.

Kitty drifts to sleep as a song crackles through the radio softly. A tinny sounding melody she didn't care to remember.

_Ground control to Major Tom..._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "You Heard it First From Charlie"  
> im a sucker for apocalypse aus. hopefully i can finish this fic.  
> k howard is like ~16-17 in this bc teen k howard supremacy.  
> title is from wasteland, baby! by hozier


End file.
